


Things In Common

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly feels, Gen, H/C bingo, asking for help, thought they are both stubborn brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Asking for help is something all Bats are bad at.





	Things In Common

Jason never wanted any of his siblings to have to come to him for an issue like this. 

Before, he’d been the odd one out in the group of Dick and Tim. Dick was the big brother, the person that Jason had always comparing himself to. To this day, Jason wasn’t sure if Bruce had been doing the same. 

Tim had been the replacement. After Jason had died in the line of duty, Tim had stepped into that empty spot. Jason hated him for the longest time, but they finally talked to each other. And both realized there was a lot of living up to older siblings. 

Damian was a surprise. Oh, he was aware that Talia had been up to something, but a child was not what he’d been expecting. 

Especially not this.

It was late, even by Bat standards, and Jason was doing one last check of his own territory when there was a thump. It wasn’t heavy, which told him it had to be one of the ladies, Tim, or Damian. 

The grunt he got told him which sibling it was. Damian was still pretty high pitched, but not as high as either Step or Cass. 

He didn’t say anything, settling on the edge of the roof. Neither of them needed to say anything as Damian sat next to where Jason was perched. They rested there, quiet and still. After a moment, Jason reached over and carefully rested his hand on the youngest Robin’s hair. 

There was a faint twitch, but that was the only response. Under Jason’s hand, Damian was bowstring tight. 

And damn it, Roy. Jason didn’t used to use phrases like that, not even in his head. 

He did put his mind back to what he was observing. While he couldn’t see the kid’s eyes, Jason could take in the scowl, the way the small shoulders were hunched in even more. The slight ticks of the head as sounds echoed up from the streets below. Gotham was never silent, after all. 

Someone was remembering he was alive again. 

Jason recognized the skittish behavior. He woke up like that at times. Heart pounding, sweat pouring off skin. Eyes darting around as he tried to identify every noise. 

Being dead and coming back was harsh on the senses. Especially when you forgot the returning to life thing again. 

This was something that he could share with Damian. Not the greatest of bonding moments. 

Well, resurrection and the ability to curse fluently in Arabic. That was a great moment. Until they got the eye from Alfred. Then it had turned a bit terrifying. 

Problem was, Jason and Damian were also both -horrible- at asking for help. Which was why Damian asked by giving a grunt. And Jason had answered by making sure there was space next to him. 

Even for Bats, they were pretty bad at communicating. Jason was pretty sure Cass was better, and she didn’t speak at first. 

Slowly, over the course of the next half hour or so, some of that tension seeped out of Damian. The youngest Wayne shifted, barely, to rest his shoulder against Jason’s side. Jason responded by letting his hand rest heavier on dark hair. 

They weren’t great at asking for help. Or offering comfort. But Jason was pleased that they seemed to have worked this out. His littlest brother needed to be able to come to someone when the world got too much, and Jason was there when he needed it.


End file.
